Halo Reach The Tale of Noble Seven n Eight trailer
by naruhina pwns
Summary: Halo Reach The Tale of Noble Seven and Eight A Spartan Rises. A Rewrite of the Video A Spartan Rises that includes The OCs Nobles Seven and Eight  Trailer for the Rewrite OF Halo Reach That I'm working on.


_**A SPARTAN WILL RISE**_ _The screen fades to black_

**Dr. Catherine Halsey**: "We knew this day would come."

_View opens to show a towering, twin-peaked mountain on the surface of Reach. The wreckage of a __UNSC Frigate__ can be seen atop a hill to the right, and fires rage on the ground, making the air thick with smoke._ _Another shot shows an aerial battle raging over a glassed landscape._

**Dr. Halsey**: They have found our fortress among the stars. The Covenant are on Reach."

_A nighttime view of the city of __New Alexandria__ is shown. Many of the skyscrapers and the bridges connecting them are severely damaged, with fires burning in some of them._

_A wide-open daytime view of New Alexandria is shown. __Covenant corvettes__ loom over the embattled cityscape, and in the foreground, a human ship is shot down by a __Plasma Torpedo__._

_Another shot of the night-time city is shown. A __UH-144 Falcon__ takes off from a burning building, and one of the damaged skyscrapers collapses in the background._ _A __Scarab__ is shown in a desert, along with a damaged __Pelican__ hovering near it._ _A __hologram__ of __Reach__ with several locations marked and highlighted is shown, displayed by a Covenant ship's __holotank__._

**Dr. Halsey**: "They will burn this planet, kill millions, and when Reach falls - and fall it will - there will be nothing left to stand between them and Earth."

_Noble Team is shown, standing near a red signal flare. A Falcon hovers over them, and __Jorge-052__ picks up his heavy machine gun from the ground._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Yet, even in our darkest hour, hope remains. Now, who will protect it? Show me Noble Team."

_Auntie Dot__'s avatar swipes across the screen._ _A close-up of __Carter-A259__ is shown. Cuts to Carter leading __Catherine-B320__ and __Emile-A239__ in what appears to be an industrial site, signaling them to stop and split up._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Carter, Noble One. Born leader. He turned Noble into more than just a collection of SPARTANs."

_After being deployed to the ground by two Falcons, Carter gives a hand signal for the team._

**Carter**: "Set up a perimeter."

_Carter is shown in combat, along with Jorge and Noble Six, next to a downed __Sangheili__._ _Cuts to Carter briefing the team in a small cavern._

**Dr. Halsey**: "They will need him now more than ever."

_Auntie Dot's avatar swipes across the screen._

_A close-up of __Catherine-B320__ is shown._ _Kat is shown opening a door with her __prosthetic arm__ and moving out, __M6 sidearm__ in her other hand, followed by Carter._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Kat, Noble Two. She _is_ brilliant."

_A first-person view of Noble Six handing Kat a __recorder chip__ is shown. She quickly snatches it from Six's hand. Several computers and displays are seen in the background._

**Kat**: "I'll take that. Not your domain."

_Kat is shown hacking a door control panel while Carter covers her from enemy fire._

**Dr. Halsey**: "There are no technical hurdles she can't overcome. But her curiosity borders on insubordination."

_Cut to Emile tossing Kat a red device, while inspecting a site during the events of the level __Winter Contingency__. _

_A burning Warthog can be seen on the background._ _Cut to Jorge and Kat crossing a bridge while under fire from the Covenant. Kat takes cover behind Jorge as they move forward, both firing their weapons._

**Kat**: "Keep pressing."

_Auntie Dot's avatar swipes across the screen._

_Jun-A266__ is shown loading __rounds__ into a __sniper rifle__ magazine._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Jun, Noble Three. As a sniper, his skills are unmatched."

_Jun is shown firing his sniper rifle from a Falcon._ _Cut to Jun taking cover behind a __Covenant Supply Case__ to avoid a __Phantom__'s searchlight in a nighttime environment._

**Jun**: "I have visual on hostile infantry."

_Shows five __Hunters__, one of them firing its __assault cannon__, in a nighttime environment._

**Dr. Halsey**: "On this mission, distance may be a luxury he can't afford."

_Cut to Jun in firing stance, lowering his weapon and backing to the shadows._ _Auntie Dot's avatar swipes across the screen._ _Shows __Emile-A239__ with his __shotgun__, then cut to show him in a Pelican's troop bay, firing his __grenade launcher__ at two pursuing __Banshees__ and a Phantom, while under fire from the aircraft._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Emile, Noble Four. Is he bold enough? Without question. But we need courage and patience in equal measure."

_Cut to Emile firing his shotgun whilst moving forward, and pulling his kukri out of its sheath._

**Emile**: "Who's next?" _Shows Emile pulling his kukri out of a __Skirmisher__'s body, inside a severely damaged building._

**Dr. Halsey**: "We may require a more _delicate_ approach."

**Emile**: "That's what you get when you mess with a SPARTAN."

_Auntie Dot's avatar swipes across the screen._ _A close-up of __Jorge-052__ is shown._ _Cut to Jorge firing his machine gun at an incoming __Spirit dropship__ in a rain-soaked courtyard._ _Shows Jorge and an Army trooper covering a Warthog while under fire from the Covenant._

_Cut to Jorge firing his machine gun from the back of a __civilian flatbed truck__ driven by Noble Six, with Carter in the passenger seat. A Skirmisher barely evades the vehicle._ _Cut to a zoom-in view of Jorge with his machine gun, at a rainy courtyard._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Jorge, Noble Five. It's good to see him home again. But the Fall of Reach will weigh heavily upon him, and this mission will test every last ounce of his strength."

_Shows Jorge leaping out of a Falcon. Kat, and the other members of the team do the same in the background._

**Jorge**: "Let the big man do his job."

_Auntie Dot's avatar swipes across the screen._

_Shows SPARTAN-B312, turning to face the camera, beside an ONI computer with some of its internal components exposed._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Noble Six. The team's most recent addition. My, my. So much black ink. Six has made entire militia groups disappear."

_Cut to Six and Carter taking positions on both sides of a door. Carter throws in a fragmentation grenade, and the Spartans move inside._ _Cut to a first-person view, with Noble Six taking out Jackals, Grunts and an Elite with night vision active._ _Shows Noble Six firing a Falcon's turret._

_Cut to first-person view of Noble Six firing a Falcon's turret at an incoming Banshee over New Alexandria._ _Shows Noble Six jumping from a platform in an industrial area in New Alexandria and activating his __jetpack__._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Curious. Hyper-lethal. There's only one other SPARTAN with that rating." _Cut to Noble Six assassinating a Jackal in combat._ _Cut to Noble Six looking out of a Pelican's troop bay, flying over a damaged night-time New Alexandria while attaching a __M392 DMR__ to his back._

_Auntie Dot's avatar swipes across the screen.__ Cut to __Kenchi –018 and Anna-016. Kenchi firing a plasma repeater while Anna sticks an Elite Marshal._

**Dr. Halsey: **"Kenchi and Anna. Nobles Seven and Eight."_ "_Kenchi and Anna, the two most eccentric nobles. They always work together, and are seen together so often you could count them as one noble." _Cut To Anna and Kenchi in a factory as Anna Overloads an Elite Field Marshall's Energy shield as Kenchi appears behind the Elite as he slits its throat._.." "Their teamwork is impeccable; however they know each other so well, it winds up putting walls between them and the rest of the team. They are the perfect example of a fine tuned machine." _Cut to Anna slamming an elbow into an Elites face, causing it to Stagger as Kenchi grabs its hand in which an energy sword_ _is gripped. Kenchi twists its writs and takes the sword as Anna Shoves a plasma grenade into its mouth, while Kenchi does a 360 and proceeds to disembowel another with the sword._ No one else knows what's going on inside their heads. _Cuts to Kenchi and Anna as the take control of a Warthog._ They'll need to open up more to the other nobles for this mission_ Cot to Kenchi and Anna Jumping off of a tower along side Noble Six to grab Noble One's, Noble Three's and Noble Fives hands who are in a waiting falcon hovering a couple meters from the tower platform. The falcon flies of as a frigate fires a MAC round into the tower, thus causing it to explode. _

_Shows Noble Team being briefed on their first mission by __Colonel__Urban Holland__ in a UNSC outpost._ _Cut to Noble Team moving out of the outpost, to two Falcons that take off and fly away._

**Dr. Halsey**: "Yes, Noble Team will do. Yet only one of them can carry our last hope. Only one will hold our fate in their hands."

_Cut to show Dr. Catherine Halsey from behind, by a large, transparent viewscreen. On the screen, the profiles of Jorge, Kat and Carter are visible, with __"MIA"__ marked under them. Below them, a map of Reach and the Noble Team emblem can be seen._ _Shows Halsey from the other side of the screen, shutting down a video feed of Noble Team's Falcons taking off. Halsey turns to face __an unseen individual__ and smiles._

**Dr. Halsey**: "So, you've made your choice? Yes, well... great minds _do_ think alike."

_Halsey turns back to the viewscreen, and shuts it down with the push of a finger. The screen goes dark, only displaying the grid pattern associated with Auntie Dot._

_A single dot moves to the center of the screen and turns into Auntie Dot's avatar, which quickly flickers off, only leaving a black screen._

_The __**Halo: Reach**__ logo is shown._ _View from the orbit of a glassed Reach, with __Epsilon Eridani__ in the horizon. _

_Shows the text:_ _**Remember Reach**_ _**09.14.10**_


End file.
